Отсроченный импульс
by TuttaL
Summary: Почему в Хиллвудском полицейском участке столько подростков? Перевод с английского "Arrested Development", автор StarvingWriterMaeve.
Разные события случаются в жизни. Таков ее ход — сама по себе она является причиной действиям, которые порождают реакцию и влекут за собой последствия.

Не говоря уже о том, что события эти могут быть трагичными, разбивать сердца и приводить к смене отношения к миру и жизни в целом.

Так происходило и с четвертым классом мистера Симмонса по мере того, как ребята становились старше. Ученикам пришлось пройти через пубертатный период, довелось сменять школы, влюбляться, расставаться, постигать школьные предметы и проваливаться в них, ввязываться в драки. Подростки узнавали, что им нравится, что — нет, кому доверять, а кого — сторониться. Они росли, взрослели, начинали планировать свое будущее. Не стояли на месте.

Но кому-то повезло меньше.

* * *

Хельга Джи Патаки плевать хотела на всех вокруг. Ее отец любил сравнивать ее с акулой, когда она затевала драку — красивый, сильный хищник, беспощадно атакующий жертву, пока та не умрет. Впрочем, несколько раз она и сама ломала руку.

В высшей школе Грант она прослыла одинокой девушкой, которая курила на заднем дворе на переменах, красила волосы в розовый цвет и обзаводилась новым пирсингом каждые несколько месяцев. У нее было четыре дырки в ушах, одна — в носу, и еще один прокол в языке. А на следующей неделе она собиралась проколоть бровь.

Ее отец, Большой Боб, был вне себя, когда она сделала первый пирсинг в двенадцать лет. Она всего лишь проколола уши и недоумевала, почему его это так взволновало. Наверное, только потому, что теперь ее тело не такое идеальное, как у ее сестрицы Ольги, что автоматически делало ее ужасной дочерью.

Так что она продолжила делать пирсинг, чтобы его позлить. Ей нравилось наблюдать, как его лицо краснеет, а вена на шее бьется так, словно из нее вот-вот вырастет вторая голова. До чего же забавно.

Впрочем, сейчас Ольга и впрямь казалась идеальнее, ведь Хельгу доставил в полицейский участок сорокапятилетний коп, выглядевший так, словно ему постоянно достается по лицу, о чем свидетельствовали непонятные отметины на нем. Единственное, на что в его облике можно было смотреть без чувства брезгливости — это усы, хоть они и состояли из отвратительных каштановых с проседью вьющихся волос.

Эх.

Хидллвудский полицейский участок находился в трех кварталах от Тина Парка, расположившись справа от библиотеки. Он был ужасно недофинансирован местным правительством, покрашенное в насыщенный синий здание выцвело от солнечных лучей и дождя. Внутри было не лучше — белая штукатурка отваливалась и, словно снежные хлопья, падала на потертый кафельный пол. Черные отметины от кроссовок задержанных, пытающихся сбежать, тянулись словно танцевальные па, нарисованные на полу. Само помещение представляло из себя одну большую комнату с шестью выставленными в ряд письменными столами по ее центру. Лишь вентилятор висел на потолке, и была еще одна дверь с надписью «Уборная».

На самом деле, не требовалось много полицейских для выполнения роли стражей порядка на мероприятиях местного масштаба. И это было поводом для стыда, ведь патрулировать улицы вызвалось много добровольцев-дружинников.

Впрочем, сегодня Хельге не повезло. Обычно из передряг ее вытаскивал Обезьянмэн, не любивший ее наказывать, потому что она просто «бедная, непонятая девушка-подросток». Но нет, сегодня она попалась Усатому Джорджу.

Для копа он был слишком худым, потому даже не внушал страха. Сшитая из темно-синей синтетической ткани форма тут и там была усеяна эмблемами Хиллвуда. Он ходил совсем без ремня, и только дубинка торчала из кармана. Скрывающая лысину фуражка сообщала о том, что он контролирует округ номер 18.

Хельгу швырнули на один из серых пластиковых стульев — единственные предметы мебели, имеющиеся в здании. У них даже не было решетки, ха!

Она успела подставить закованные в наручники запястья, чтобы не впечататься в сидение лицом.

— Эй!

— Все, что вы скажете, будет использовано против вас в рамках закона, — напомнил ей офицер Джордж. Она показала язык, сверкнув штифтом сережки в форме звезды.

Джордж облокотился на свой стол, стоящий последним в ряду. Оперевшись на одну ногу, он бросил три принадлежащих Хельге баллончика с краской на стол и откинулся в кресле, расслабляясь после ареста. Под его весом кресло издавало скрип, пока он раскачивался взад-вперед уставшей спиной.

Хельга провела сережкой в языке внутри ротовой полости и принялась размышлять, кому же она может позвонить. Дома на ее звонок никто не ответит. Ее мать, Мириам, вероятно, лежит в отключке рядом с диваном после своего дневного «смузи», прикрывающего ее склонность к алкоголизму. Вероятнее всего, Большой Боб сейчас на работе — руководит смартфонной империей. Его магазин электроники был в городе единственным, целиком подмявшим под себя всех инвесторов и владельцев небоскребов в центре. Он ни за что не уйдет с работы ради нее!

А Ольга... Что ж, Хельге пришлось признать, что номера сестры она припомнить не может.

Возможно, стоило позвонить Фиби? Лишь тот факт, что они не разговаривали на протяжении трех лет, не отменяет одиннадцать лет дружбы, верно?

Дверь отворилась, и внутрь вошла светловолосая девушка с розовой коробкой в руках. Выглядела она на несколько лет старше Хельги, самое большее — на двадцать. Ее улыбка, как из рекламы стоматологической клиники, и невыносимая аура счастья заставили Хельгу мысленно издать недовольный стон. Девушка подошла к Джорджу и открыла коробку, представив перед ним дюжину различных пончиков.

— О, какой непредсказуемый поворот, — фыркнула Хельга.

Девушка продолжала улыбаться.

— Это же через дорогу, в паре минут ходьбы. Мне не сложно.

— Вот именно, у вас ведь здесь столько преступников.

Джордж подался вперед, хлопнув рукой по столу и одновременно топнув ногой по полу.

— Эй, я же тебя предупреждал — не разговаривать с Саванной!

— Отвали, Усатый! — закатила глаза Хельга.

Саванна лишь покачала головой и заняла свое место за столом перед Джорджем. Она открыла свой планшет и начала что-то записывать, вероятно, фиксируя нахальное поведение Хельги.

Дверь в участок снова открылась, впуская внутрь волну дневного зноя. Хиллвудский климат оставлял желать лучшего — весной температура резко менялась в течение дня, по утрам было холодно, а днем — жарко. По крайней мере, сейчас наметилось некое постоянство — невыносимая летняя жара.

Офицер затолкал в помещение двоих подростков и усадил их на стулья рядом с Хельгой. Она демонстративно отсела от них на три сидения в сторону.

— Не знал, что я такой отталкивающий, Патаки.

Хельга удивленно приоткрыла рот при встрече взглядом со знакомыми карими глазами.

— Давно не виделись, Джеральдо. И да, ты отвратительный. За милю чую твои ЗППП.

Джеральд Джоханссен и Хельга никогда не ладили. Они вместе ходили в начальную школу 118, но у них постоянно имелись разногласия. Положения не спасло даже то, что лучшей подруге Хельги он какое-то время нравился. Сейчас им было по семнадцать, и они не общались со времен драматичной ссоры после девятого класса. Афроамериканец знатно возмужал — его рост сейчас превышал шесть футов. Темные волосы, обычно визуально делавшие его выше, теперь были коротко подстрижены.

Хельга знала о слухах, ходивших о Джеральде в стенах ее школы, хоть он посещал школу Джефферсон вместе с элитой из ее прежних одноклассников. В Хиллвуде во времена их обучения в средних классах произвели новое разделение на районы. Хельгин оказался на краю низкосортного округа, и ее перевели учиться в школу Грант.

Джеральд был печально известным Казановой, спокойным и крутым парнем, всегда успешным в спорте. И Хельга была не очень-то удивлена, увидев его наполовину раздетым и перепачканным губной помадой. Хотя, это ее очень позабавило.

— Арестовали за наготу в общественном месте?

Джеральд хмыкнул и откинулся назад, прикрыв глаза.

Его спутница подалась вперед и принялась сверлить Хельгу взглядом.

Это что, воссоединение старых одноклассников?

Ронда Веллингтон-Ллойд выглядела ужасно, и Хельга ощутила, что злорадствует, как никогда в жизни. Взрослея, Ронда всегда хвасталась своим богатым статусом и фешенебельной одеждой. Хельгу это жутко раздражало. Если уж на то пошло, любая одежда выглядит одинаково, когда протащишь ее по траве. Угольно черные волосы Ронды растрепались, беспорядочно спадая прядями на лицо. Макияж размазался, по большей части, от пота, а на белых джинсах и руках остались темные отметины от травы.

Ну и зрелище.

— А у тебя еженедельный визит при условно-досрочном освобождении? — Ронда ухмыльнулась, убрав наручниками остатки травы с щеки.

Но Хельга не унималась.

— Как твой хламидиоз?

— Как я погляжу, все еще тревожит твоего папочку.

— А ты, как я погляжу, по-прежнему трахаешься ради любви. И опустилась так низко до Джеральда?

— Эй! — Джеральд открыл глаза.

— Заткнитесь! — выкрикнул офицер Джеймс, снял пистолет со своего ремня и положил на стол.

Никто больше не заговорил.

* * *

Джеральд боялся даже представить, как будет зол его отец.

Его старший брат, Джейми-О, несколько раз вляпывался в истории на протяжении высшей школы, но ни разу подобным образом. Были всякие проблемы с девушками, соседями, учителями. Но никогда — с полицией.

От него просто отрекутся. Он знал это. (И в довесок убьют, если копы его обыщут и найдут в кармане скрутку).

Но, в самом деле, это была не его вина (секс, а не травка). Не то чтобы ему хотелось перекладывать всю вину на такую шикарную во всех отношениях девушку, как Ронда, но ведь именно она потянула его за большое дерево на окраине Тина Парка. Это она первая поцеловала его в шею и полезла руками к нему в штаны.

Он ни в чем не виноват. Это естественная реакция на ее прикосновения. Он ничего не мог сказать против. Его тело и гормоны сделали выбор за него, хотя сам он предпочел бы подождать, пока они не окажутся у него дома.

Слишком многое переменилось в его жизни с тех пор, как он был ребенком.

Центр Хиллвуда, казалось, разросся до размеров суетного мегаполиса, породив необходимость в обеспечении школьными местами все большего количества детей. Когда он перешел в девятый класс, открылись две новые высшие школы. Высшая Хиллвудская, Высшая школа Грант, Высшая школа Джефферсон, Центральная школа искусств и Школа для одаренных детей на тот момент уже были переполнены учащимися.

Было легко иметь сразу несколько подружек одновременно. По парочке из разных школ — девушки никак не контактировали друг с другом. Единственное, становилось опасно на соревнованиях между школами, но он ни разу не попался.

Джеральд не знал, как так случилось, и почему его жизнь стала вертеться только вокруг девушек, от случая к случаю впуская в себя спорт. Это началось примерно с конца шестого класса, чуть позднее того эпизода, когда родители Джеральда попросили его сесть и сообщили возможную причину, объясняющую, почему его лучший друг перестал писать письма.

Он знал, что некоторые могли бы сказать, что он искал заместитель, способ заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся в сердце. Он посчитал, что его друг погиб, и просто скатился по наклонной.

Каждый по-своему оплакивал потерю.

Он отчетливо помнил шокированный взгляд Хельги, когда сообщил ей. Боль и смятение, ее трясущиеся руки, которыми она сжимала его рубашку в своем негодовании: «Не лги мне». Это воспоминание преследовало его сквозь годы, в особенности каждый раз, когда он видел ее, идущей мимо по улицам старого квартала с опущенным взором и шапкой на голове. Процесс переживания ею скорби не обошелся без драк с учениками высшей школы c последующими выговорами и намеренного поедания пирогов с клубникой, приготовленных Ольгой.

Тогда они были всего лишь детьми, не знали, как реагировать, как жить дальше. И нужных слов друг для друга тоже не находилось.

Джеральд до сих пор до конца это не принял. В глубине души он верил, что Арнольд по-прежнему где-то в джунглях, работает со своими родителями. Арнольд никогда бы не попал в опасную для жизни ситуацию. Ни за что не покинул бы их, не попрощавшись.

* * *

Дворецкий Ронды прибыл за ней через час, но, прежде чем он успел договориться об ее освобождении, позвонил ее отец и сказал свое веское слово — Ронда не получит денег на залог, пока не осознает, за что ее взяли под стражу, где она ошиблась с точки зрения морали и все такое прочее. К концу разговора Ронда была уже в слезах, и, когда она повесила трубку, дворецкий поспешил покинуть офис полиции.

Она понимала, что это она во всем виновата. Но Джеральд был так горяч. Прекрасно сложен, очарователен, и очень хорошо умел слушать. Как он сам считал, это потому, что у него есть младшая сестра, которая все время болтает про своих мальчиков. Они с Джеральдом всегда были друзьями, ввиду чего он достаточно хорошо знал Ронду. И это всех устраивало.

В высшей школе Ронда считалась распутной девицей, которая спит с парнями в поисках внимания к своей персоне. На самом деле, она спала всего с тремя, двое из которых были на тот момент ее серьезными бойфрендами, а третьим был Джеральд. Просто друг, с которым можно замутить.

Ее репутация была испорчена, после того как некие парни решили начать хвалиться тем, что якобы заполучили ее, хотя они никогда с ней даже не разговаривали. Она стала жертвой слухов, и неважно, какими угрозами она сыпала в адрес тех, кто их распустил, ведь никто так и не взял свои слова обратно.

Поэтому к концу предпоследнего года обучения в школе она смирилась со своей участью, но все еще оставалась одной из самых популярных девушек в школе Джефферсон. Ронду боялись из-за ее гнева и уважали за хитрый нрав. Все завидовали ее нарядам, внешности, деньгам, но это не имело никакого значения.

Она больше никому из них не доверяла.

С годами родители отдалялись от нее все сильнее. Их бизнес-империи раскинулись по всем уголкам Земного шара, они все время находились в разъездах, возвращаясь домой только на каникулы. Они даже путешествовали порознь, один из них мог уехать в Калифорнию, а другой — в Европу.

Быть может, Хельга права. Может быть, Ронда действительно морочит парням голову, чтобы ощутить себя любимой, но никому в этом не признаётся. И никто не дает ей советов. Бывали времена, подобные нынешнему, когда она оказывалась в самом низу; и тогда ей больше всего не хватало Арнольда. Он был самым замечательным парнишкой, которого ей доводилось знать, и она не могла поверить в то, что его действительно больше нет.

Надин пыталась помочь ей, но Ронда понимала, что та просто хочет приободрить ее. И что с того, что она совершает аморальные поступки? Хельга ввязывалась в драки, потому что скучала по Арнольду, а Джеральд ухлестывал за девушками, словно те были покрыты шоколадом.

Все они сбились с пути. Каждый по-своему.

* * *

Терпение Хельги подходило к концу, запястья начали болеть. А ведь ей еще нужно этими руками портить стены!

— Когда меня отпустят, приятель?

Джордж был занят вытиранием с зубов джема от пончиков, поэтому Саванна ответила за него:

— Мы ждем шефа Андерсона. Он скоро должен вернуться.

Еще сорок пять минут пролетели в полной тишине. Рация Джорджа зашипела, и все охнули, когда он настроил нужную частоту и вышел на связь с Андерсоном:

— Да?

Низкий голос четко отвечал в микрофон:

— 56-71. Мы с Джексоном уже в машине, поймали нарушителя. Скоро будем.

Джордж отключился, и Саванна принялась печатать еще быстрее, вероятно, надеясь успеть закончить как можно больше бумажной работы до прихода шефа.

Вскоре прибыли двое крепких офицеров, держа под руки подростка. Парень сопротивлялся и дергал плечами, пытаясь высвободиться.

— Это ошибка! — кричал он. — Вы не можете меня арестовать!

Его бросили на стул между Джеральдом и Хельгой. Хельга издала страдальческий стон и прислонилась головой к стене.

Подросток использовал свою ограниченную мобильность, чтобы встать на ноги, оставив пустой стул между ним и другими «преступниками».

Шеф Андерсон занял первый стол, окинув четверых подростков суровым взглядом серых глаз. Ронда заёрзала, почувствовав дискомфорт под его взором, в то время как Джеральд и светловолосый парень уставились в сторону. Хельга еще сильней впилась в копа взглядом, выжидая, когда он моргнет.

Андерсон вздрогнул, когда отворилась дверь.

Хельга победно ухмыльнулась, когда объявился последний офицер. За собой он вел миниатюрную японку.

 _Вот дерьмо._ Челюсть Хельги поползла вниз при виде ее прежней лучшей подруги, Фиби Хейердал, доставленной в полицейский участок. На ней был белый халат с подвешенными на ворот защитными очками, но все было перепачкано черной сажей.

— Поджог, — констатировал офицер Клинт, усадив Фиби рядом с Рондой. Фиби машинально пересела на крайний стул, оставив между ними свободное пространство.

Хельга подалась вперед, до сих пор не веря своим глазам.

— Фиби?

Фиби тоже наклонилась, улыбаясь, несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации.

— Привет, Хельга, — робко отозвалась она.

— Так ты все же не выдержала, а? Пыталась поджечь свою Школу для одаренных?

— Нет, это вышло случайно. Я работала с опасными химикатами, как оказалось, некорректно смешала составляющие, и в лаборатории начался пожар...

— Ты в порядке?

Хельга сощурила глаза, переведя взгляд на Джеральда. С какой стати он так беспокоится? Этот мерзавец разбил ей сердце, и вовсе ни к чему теперь изображать заботу.

— В полном, — коротко ответила Фиби, отвернувшись в сторону двери.

Хельга откинулась в стуле, мельком уловив очертания лица светловолосого парня. За все время он ни разу не поднял головы, изучая глазами пол. У Хельги перехватило дыхание, когда она обратила внимание на проблеск изумрудных глаз, показавшийся из-под темных ресниц.

— А ты что натворил? — повернулся к парню Джеральд.

— Пытался спасти семью птиц, видимо, здесь это расценивается как похищение, — промолвил он с опущенным взглядом.

Хельга издала смешок и принялась наблюдать за тем, как юноша сжал кисти, насколько мог сильно. Ладони его были довольно большими по размеру, а по фалангам пальцев можно было сделать вывод, что он едва ли не всю жизнь был занят ручным трудом. Наручники закрывали обзор татуировок, сделанных на запястьях.

— Отстой, чувак.

— Полагаю, такова жизнь в городе.

— Ты же не здешний, верно? — вмешалась Ронда.

— Я жил здесь раньше, но помню не так много. Я переехал в Сан-Лоренцо, когда мне было десять.

Нависла пугающая тишина. Хельга, Фиби и Джеральд смотрели на парня во все глаза, в сердцах начинал теплиться огонек радости.

Ронда по-прежнему недоумевала, почему это название кажется таким знакомым? Точно, туда ведь уехал...

— Твою мать, вот дерьмо! — воскликнула Ронда. — Арнольд?!

Услышав свое имя он, наконец, поднял голову.

Джеральд не знал, что делать — начать орать или отметелить его, что есть мочи. Наверное, ему удалось бы и то, и другое одновременно. При других обстоятельствах.

— О, мой Бог! Я думал, ты мертв!

Арнольд снова потупил взор, на сей раз, от стыда, но все же пересилил себя и взглянул другу прямо в глаза.

— Прости, Джеральд. Я вовсе не собирался переставать писать, но мы с родителями перемещались по джунглям так часто, что у меня даже не было времени, чтобы отправить письмо. У меня даже не было обратного адреса.

— Я просто... поверить не могу, Арнольд! Ты в порядке! — он порывался обнять Арнольда, но, само собой, наручники этому препятствовали. Джеральд поднял большой палец, выполняя их фирменное приветствие, и широко улыбнулся, коснувшись пальца Арнольда.

— Столько воды утекло, да?

Хельга была не в силах поднять взгляд. Вместо этого она вцепилась глазами в черную отметину на полу, похожую на кита. Она просто физически не могла посмотреть на него. Он уже узнал ее, что само по себе дерьмово — не может же она все время игнорировать его и делать вид, будто не была в него влюблена. Проклятье.

Он _жив_.

— Я скучал по вам, ребята, — Арнольд улыбнулся Фиби и Ронде, после чего повернулся к девушке с розовыми волосами: — по тебе тоже, Хельга.

От нее Арнольда отвлек голос Фиби.

— Так что произошло? Чем ты занимался эти семь лет?

* * *

Пятый класс стал самым волнительным периодом в жизни Арнольда. Ему удалось выиграть экспедицию в Сан-Лоренцо вместе со своими одноклассниками, и он использовал этот шанс, чтобы отыскать своих родителей.

Это была интересная поездка, несмотря на приключившийся сумбур, заблудившихся детей и схватку за жизнь с какими-то негодяями под названием Ла Сомбра. Но все закончилось хорошо. Арнольд нашел родителей в племени Зеленоглазых, коренных жителей Сан-Лоренцо.

Он попрощался со всеми одноклассниками, и каждый пообещал писать ему. По большей части, так и оно и вышло, обещание сдержали все... кроме Хельги.

Но Арнольд знал, почему она не писала ему писем.

Она была зла на него за то, что он остается, покидает Хиллвуд. Покидает ее.

Их отношения были сложными, как вопросы о происхождении Вселенной. Нельзя было узнать правильный ответ. Она любила его, он знал это, она знала, что он знает... но что им было со всем этим делать? Он остался в джунглях, она вернулась в город. У него возникли к ней ответные чувства, и он прямо сказал ей, что она ему нравится, и они вот-вот поцеловались бы... если бы им не помешал Джеральд.

И было действительно несправедливо, что прошло столько времени. Он узнавал о том, как у нее дела, от других людей, но никогда не от нее лично. Он писал ей каждую неделю целый год. Но ответа не было.

А сейчас все _гораздо_ хуже, потому что она... _выросла_.

Ему пришлось сидеть, опустив голову, чтобы держать участившееся дыхание под контролем. Он много знал о переходном возрасте, недаром у него оба родителя — медики, но это вовсе не означало, что он имел представление о том, как все это ощущается на самом деле.

Арнольд видел ее упругие бедра, проглядывающиеся сквозь дырявые, сплошь в разводах от краски, джинсы. На руках у нее были перчатки без пальцев, также с разноцветными пятнами, а на теле — короткая футболка с логотипом какой-то группы. Бедра опоясывал ремень для принадлежностей, дополненный подтяжками вокруг плеч, а на шее повязан черный шарф, вероятно, используемый в качестве защиты от паров краски.

В общем, все это не выглядело так, словно это ее первый акт вандализма посредством граффити.

Арнольд выбросил из головы мысли о теле Хельги и думал о том, что сказать Джеральду. Человек, являвшийся ему лучшим другом на протяжении семи лет, — а Арнольд был уверен, что тот забыл его и жил дальше — сейчас сидел в нескольких футах от него самого. Арнольд должен был сказать хоть что-то. Извиниться. Спросить, как он поживает. И какого черта здесь делает Ронда?

Но они все хотели информации, а он пообещал им объяснения.

— Мы занимались поисками других культур в джунглях. Зеленоглазые рассказали об их врагах на севере, и мы хотели проверить, обитают ли они там до сих пор. Заняло довольно много времени изучить каждый участок, больше года. Мне тогда было почти двенадцать. Мы уже собирались уходить, когда на нас напали Лос Озоз.

— Ого, — присвистнул Джеральд.

— Вас ранили? — поинтересовалась Фиби.

— Не совсем. Был небольшой взрыв, но мы быстро восстановились, — Арнольд подвинул наручники выше и показал ребятам свои тату. Обе были черного цвета и состояли из геометрических символов. На левой руке линия пересекала квадрат с жирными гранями, в центре которого была расположена спираль. — Вот эта означает «заключенный», «пленник». Они делали ее на левой руке, потому что вены на ней ведут прямо к сердцу. Они верили, что если ты был в заточении, то будешь чувствовать себя узником вечно. Правая рука означает свободу. Раньше они никогда не делали татуировок, символизирующих ее, — это был круг с прямой линией, доходящей до его середины. Выглядел он словно часы с одной лишь часовой стрелкой.

— Почему вас освободили?

— После полугода нашего заточения их главарь заболел, тем же недугом, излечением которого занимались мои родители у Зеленоглазых — Сонной болезнью. Мой отец через тюремную решетку давал рекомендации, как его вылечить. И когда он проснулся, то объявил, что мы свободны.

Слух Андерсона уловил слово «главарь», и теперь он тоже с интересом слушал рассказ паренька. Наверное, ему с самого начала лучше было бы сконцентрироваться на подростках вместо раскладывания пасьянса на компьютере, вдруг они планировали бы сбежать или еще что. Другие офицеры были слишком заняты выполнением своей работы, чтобы обращать на них внимание.

Хельга снова и снова разглядывала руки Арнольда, потом перевела взор на плечо, где виднелся тонкий шрам поперек бицепса. Он был неровным, словно ребенок пытался вырезать его фигурными ножницами. Кожа до сих пор была розоватой.

— Как тебе достался этот шрам?

— Лос Озоз хотели информации.

Шеф Андерсон был уже увлечен этой историей. Он поднялся с кресла и перегнулся через стол, скрестив руки на груди.

— Эти люди пытали тебя?

Арнольд кивнул.

— Хотели разузнать о Зеленоглазых, живы ли они, и планируют ли атаковать. Мне выпало быть первым, и я отказался говорить, выкрикивал в их адрес ругательства. Они хотели напугать моих родителей, один из них взял нож и… просто вонзил его. Я думал, они отрежут мне руку. Специально выбрали место, чтобы руку нельзя было спасти, если зайдут слишком далеко. Рука обессилела, и ее приковали цепью к стене, чтобы я не мог дать отпор. Они успели добраться до мышцы, прежде чем мой отец солгал, сказав, что Зеленоглазые вымерли, и именно поэтому мы идем обратно, — Арнольд кашлянул. — Простите. Это... Тяжело об этом вспоминать.

Другие полицейские вдруг заметили беседу шефа с подростками и вскочили из-за столов.

— В чем дело? — спросила Саванна.

Андерсон кивнул, указывая на Арнольда:

— Этого парня подвергали пыткам, а он даже не порывался сбежать отсюда.

— Ну, если его пытали, неужели вы думаете, что он снова будет ввязываться в бой? — поинтересовался Джордж.

— И то верно, — добавил Клинт, после чего заглотил пончик.

Джексон хрустнул суставами на руках, склонившись перед Арнольдом, и просунул ключ в его наручники.

— Почему же ты не соврал и не сказал, что они мертвы, первым?

— Не догадался. Злость и боль заглушали здравый смысл, — Арнольд не сдвинулся с места, когда его руки стали свободны. Он потер кожу на запястьях и откинулся назад.

— Ты не собираешься уходить? — удивился Джеймс.

Арнольд дернул плечами.

— Хороший воин товарищей бросает.

* * *

Фиби пребывала в восторге.

Невзирая на свой арест, она повстречала Джеральда, увидела _Арнольда_ и слушала его истории.

Пожар, устроенный ею, был чистой случайностью. Конечно, не стоило смешивать этанол и гипохлорит кальция. Это было так глупо! Ее совершенно сбил столку партнер по лабораторной работе. К счастью, он успел выбежать из кабинета, чтобы вызвать подмогу, прежде чем всю комнату успело бы охватить пламя. Слава Богу, она не обожглась, но была определенно шокирована.

Полиция прибыла сразу после пожарных. Учитель незамедлительно сообщил, кто виновен в случившемся, но Фиби не ожидала ареста. Она знала, что ее отец сможет нанять адвоката, который очистит ее доброе имя, и ее зачислят в колледж с хорошей репутацией. Она ждала, что копы разрешат ей хотя бы кому-нибудь позвонить.

От одного факта встречи с Джеральдом она почувствовала себя неловко, хуже было только то, что неприятности у него явно из-за Ронды. Увидеть Хельгу было большим облегчением. По крайней мере, в случае чего, она защитит ее от выпадов Джеральда.

Фиби и Джеральд весь период с четвертого по девятый класс были близки к тому, чтобы стать парой, но им все время что-то мешало, внушало страх перед риском вступления в официальные отношения.

А потом однажды после школы они с Хельгой застали его целующимся с другой девушкой. Хельга намеревалась выбить из него все дерьмо и пообещала, что если он еще когда-нибудь посмеет хотя бы взглянуть на Фиби, то никогда не сможет стать отцом.

Фиби была безмерно благодарна за это, хоть и не придерживалась насильственных методов. Но это же Хельга. Она делала то, что считала нужным, не заботясь о последствиях.

И она боялась даже представить, что творится в голове ее давней лучшей подруги, увидевшей Арнольда вновь. Она хорошо помнила, как Хельга сходила по нему с ума, как глупо вела себя, стоило только заговорить о нем. Быть оставленной в прошлом, определенно, ранило ее. Но Хельга Джи Патаки никогда этого не показывала. Вместо этого она дралась, пытаясь доказать себе и окружающим, что она сильная.

Фиби с Хельгой быстро отдалились друг от друга, когда Фиби перешла в Хиллвудскую Школу для одаренных детей. Они пытались сохранить контакт с помощью медиа-технологий и телефонных звонков, но внезапно навалилось столько забот — Фиби задавали доклады каждую неделю, ей пришлось много читать и проводить собственные научные исследования. Она потеряла счет времени, по уши погрузившись в учебу. И стала одержима стремлением к совершенству.

Ей нужны были идеальные оценки для поступления в колледж. Ее цели были высоки — каждый колледж Лиги Плюща должен был получить от нее заявку. Она посещала дополнительные занятия, проходила стажировку в местной больнице, имела выдающиеся отметки и записи о наградах.

Она растеряла всех друзей, пропустила все походы по магазинам и посиделки на пирсе. Простые вещи, такие, как отдых и расслабление — исчезли даже из ее словарного запаса.

Что, если случившееся заставит родителей пересмотреть решение о посещении Школы Эйкермана? Что, если ее не примут в колледж?

Фиби вздохнула и закрыла глаза, облокотившись на стену. Стоило умереть прямо здесь, ведь ее будущее, в любом случае, загублено.

* * *

Джеральд и Арнольд были увлечены пересказом старых историй и смеялись до слез.

— Поверить не могу, что мы забрались в канализацию, — высказался Арнольд, хватая ртом воздух.

— Этот Король сточных вод, мать его, чокнутый, — согласился Джеральд.

Ронда, Фиби и Хельга не без удовольствия смотрели на них. Хельга чувствовала, будто снова оказалась в четвертом классе. Никаких проблем, только веселье и глупые приключения в старом квартале.

— Я думал, что забыл большую часть, но нет — я определенно помню.

— А я всегда помнил.

— Оу, броумэнс во всей красе, — передразнила Ронда, состроив глупую рожицу другим двум девушкам, рассмеявшимся этому высказыванию.

Подростки официально провели в полицейском участке уже три часа. Хельга пробыла здесь почти четыре, но это не имело значения. Ей начинало нравиться это небольшое воссоединение.

Шеф Андерсон смягчился и позволил снять с них наручники и позвонить взрослым. Арнольд позвонил своим родителям, которые находились на дежурстве в госпитале, и они пообещали прийти за ним, как только освободятся. Джеральд позвонил Джейми-О, будучи невероятно благодарным, что брат на этой неделе находится дома. Ронда позвонила своему дворецкому. Родители Фиби предложили ей забрать и Хельгу, отчего Хельге пришлось сморгнуть подкатившие слезы. Три года в размолвке, а Фиби по-прежнему о ней заботится.

Хельга осознавала, что недостаточно сильна, чтобы позаботиться о себе самой, особенно после потери Арнольда.

Фиби тоже об этом было известно. Она ждала, что ей выпадет шанс оказать подруге помощь, но теперь она могла сделать еще шаг вперед, чтобы все исправить.

Единственным человеком, который помогал Хельге, кроме Фиби, был Арнольд. Хотела она того, или нет, он прочно занял место в ее жизни, ее доме, ее мыслях. В ее сердце. И та неприступность, о которой Фиби никогда не смела спросить, рушилась с каждой секундой, что Хельга сидела рядом с ним.

Фиби лишь надеялась, что на этот раз Арнольд никуда не исчезнет.

* * *

Когда руки им освободили, ребята разбрелись по участку. Джеральд и Андерсон увлеченно принялись играть в пасьянс, в то время как Саванна и Ронда обсуждали новые упражнения. Клинт, показавший множество татуировок на своей спине, расспрашивал Арнольда об истории появления оных у него.

Хельга и Фиби сидели рядом друг с другом и разговаривали. Обо всем. О том, что происходило за прошедшие три года, о школе, старых одноклассниках, родителях, драмах из-за парней.

— Так, я вижу, ты увлеклась рисованием.

Хельга хмыкнула и легонько толкнула Фиби локтем.

— Кто-то же должен украшать этот город. Разумеется, этим человеком может быть только девушка без друзей.

Фиби знала, что это высказывание не было адресовано конкретно ей, поэтому не предполагало ее задеть. Но она все же ощутила укол.

— Мне так жаль, Хельга.

— Мне тоже, Фибс. Мне тоже.

Новые приятели быстро наскучили Ронде, Арнольду и Джеральду, поэтому они присоединились к двум беседующим девушкам. Нарушители порядка уселись на полу в круг, чтобы не пришлось слишком громко разговаривать. Хельга старалась игнорировать то, что Арнольд сидел рядом, прижавшись к ее колену своим.

Впервые Хельга порадовалась тому, что Ронда тоже присутствует здесь, разделяя Фиби и Джеральда.

Офицер Джеймс задумчиво хмыкнул и устремил взор на потолок, покручивая в руках дубинку.

— Как насчет ужина?

— А мы можем выбрать? — уточнила Хельга.

— Конечно, почему нет, вы ведь уже свободны, так что мы можем принести и вам тоже, — ответил Джордж.

— Я за мексиканскую еду, — предложил Джеральд. Клинт, Джексон, Андерсон и Саванна согласились. «За» проголосовали четверо из шести полицейских, а Хельга, Ронда, Фиби и Арнольд лишь пожали плечами. Саванна и Клинт на служебной машине отправились за едой в соответствии с пожеланиями каждого. Хельга заплатила за четверых своих товарищей, удивив всех количеством имеющейся у нее наличности.

— Только не говори, что ты торгуешь своим телом, — усмехнулся Джеральд.

— Нет! Извращенец, — за этим последовал удар по его плечу. — Большой Боб все время забывает, сколько денег мне дает каждый день на ланч. С такими темпами выходит где-то сотня в неделю, а я продолжаю ему лгать.

— Беспринципная стерва, — Хельга опять занесла руку, готовая снова ударить Джеральда, но он поспешил добавить: — мне это нравится! Это просто гениально, и к тому же — абсолютно законно.

— Почему же ты не заплатишь залог, чтобы тебя отсюда выпустили? — задумчиво сдвинув брови, спросила Фиби.

— Меня обвиняют не в одном граффити, а это означает, что я задолжала порядка трех штук баксов за порчу городской собственности.

— Сколько у тебя рисунков? — с улыбкой спросил Арнольд.

— Больше сотни. Некоторые совсем маленькие, едва заметные. Мой последний проект слишком сумасбродный, чтобы воплощать его в одиночку, но я не знаю других художников, кто вызывался бы мне помочь.

— Всегда думал, что ты предпочитаешь писательство.

Хельга замерла, закусив губу, пока Фиби отсчитывала секунды молчания.

— Граффити говорит за меня больше.

После отъезда Арнольда в пятом классе, Фиби стала свидетелем тому, как Хельга уничтожила свою книжку со стихами. Она разрывала ее в клочья, страница за страницей, порвала обложку напополам и швырнула переплет на пол. Фиби была просто ошеломлена этим поступком и начала плакать на пару с Хельгой, пока та продолжала кидать свои книги об стену. Тогда Фиби не знала, что Хельга совсем бросит писать.

— Может, возьмешь меня прогуляться и покажешь свои работы?

Сердце Хельги в груди ёкнуло. Как, черт подери, он может говорить это так обыденно? Он отсутствовал семь лет, испытал действительно травмирующие вещи, вернулся домой, попал под арест, но строит планы увидеться со своей бывшей задирой?

Он разбил ей сердце, но Хельге начинало казаться, что прямо сейчас она снова падает в бездну.

Сама не зная, как ей удалось, она ответила:

— Конечно. Посмотрим, какие места ты узнаешь в этой дыре.

— Тут я согласна с тобой, Хельга, — засмеялась Ронда. — Хиллвуд действительно не помешало бы приукрасить.

— Тебе лишь бы побольше дизайнерских магазинов, — передразнил Джеральд.

— Может, и так, но, серьезно, здесь очень грязно.

— Я рад, что снова попал домой, — пошутил Арнольд, прокатилась волна смеха, что привлекло внимание полицейских.

Вскоре подоспел ужин, и все молчаливо приступили к его поеданию, наслаждаясь трапезой.

Хельга буквально проглотила свою порцию, ведь это был ее первый серьезный прием пищи за этот день.

— Хороший выбор, Джоханссен, — пробормотала она, доев свой буритто.

— Ты только что... сделала мне комплимент? — Джеральд демонстративно ахнул. — Я в шоке!

— Я думал, вы, ребята, за эти годы во всем разобрались, — прокомментировал Арнольд. Фиби отвела взгляд в сторону, Джеральд сжал кулаки. Хельга буравила Джеральда взглядом, толкнув Арнольда коленом. — Ай. Что?

— Не тупи, — прошипела Хельга.

— Что?

— Заткнись!

Фиби поднялась и направилась в ванную. Ронда лишь моргнула, наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой, оставаясь на том же месте за поеданием своего салата тако. Джеральд бросил короткий взгляд на Хельгу прежде чем встать и, поколебавшись, прошагать к двери. Андерсон не сводил с него глаз, желая убедиться, что тот не собирается сбежать.

— Может, посвятишь в это меня? — прошептал Арнольд.

Хельга сжала в ладони тортилью.

— Разве ты не помнишь, _что_ Джеральд и Фиби испытывали друг к другу всю нашу жизнь?

— Конечно, помню.

— Он так и не предложил ей встречаться. Никогда не двигал их отношения вперед. Даже я уже устала от этого, но Фиби говорила, что Джеральд еще не готов быть с ней. Что он еще эмоционально незрелый для этого.

— Так они не были парой?

— Нет, — дернула плечами Хельга.

— Почему же сейчас ты ненавидишь его даже сильнее, чем прежде?

— Он вот-вот собирался спросить ее, это было видно. А потом... — Хельга подскочила и гаркнула в сторону Джеральда: — у нее за спиной он лизался с Джессикой!

Джеральд развернулся, и стало ясно, что он зол так же, как и Хельга.

— Я _любил_ Фиби, ясно! Я не целовал ее! Джессика сама на меня набросилась.

— Это ложь, и ты об этом знаешь!

Андерсон и Джеймс, подоспев к ним, схватили обоих и заломили руки им за спины, пока те продолжали кричать друг на друга. Годы изоляции лишь усилили ее гнев, и Хельге хотелось просто снести ему башку. Полицейский участок — разве не самое подходящее для этого место?

Испуганным и застывшим на своих местах Ронде и Арнольду оставалось лишь молча наблюдать за происходящим.

Хельге и Джеральду пришлось снова нацепить наручники, но на сей раз еще и на голени, приковав их к ножкам стула. Джеральд сидел на одном конце, Хельга — на другом.

— Ненавижу тебя, Джеральд. Не будь мы в наручниках, ты бы уже истекал кровью до полусмерти.

— Ага, конечно. Как будто Старушка Бетси и Пять мстителей могут причинить мне какой-то вред.

— Однажды причинили.

— Пока я не стал сильнее.

— Пока не подсел на стероиды.

— Ты веришь всем слухам, да? Ты такая легковерная, Патаки. Ты просто безнадежно тупая.

Ронда приоткрыла рот от такой вербальной пощечины. Хельга зажмурила глаза и повернулась к Джеральду спиной. Несколько гадких слов не сделают ей лучше, верно? Ее сердце непроницаемо.

Никто больше не проронил ни слова.

* * *

Арнольд сел прямо посередине между двумя приятелями. Его огорошило, что он столько всего пропустил. Пропустил взросление с ними, упустил из виду все драмы, кто с кем встречался. Не знал, через что они прошли. Он ощутил себя беспомощным, не знал, что сказать. Это было выше его сил.

Он знал испанский язык, знал, как ассистировать в медицинских процедурах, как справиться с пытками и выжить в заключении. Но он не знал, как решить проблемы своих друзей. Любовные треугольники были не по его части.

Первым делом Арнольд наклонился к Джеральду, шепотом спрашивая:

— Ты действительно поцеловал ее?

— Я не хотел. Она меня вынудила. Клянусь, я никогда не поступил бы так по отношению к Фиби.

— Ты извинялся?

— Миллион раз.

Арнольд вздохнул и помассировал виски.

— Может, вам стоит поговорить. Только вдвоем, без участия розововолосой фурии.

— Она не захочет говорить со мной.

— Раз уж мы застряли здесь еще на несколько часов, думаю, я смогу устроить вам тет-а-тет.

Джеральд закатил глаза, понимая, что Арнольд прав. Его не было семь лет, но он так и не утратил своей способности давать советы.

Ронда и Фиби вернулись на стулья, также перешептываясь между собой.

— Он тебе до сих пор нравится, да? — Фиби зарделась, но отрицательно помотала головой. — Фиби, мы с детства друг друга знаем. Если он тебе нравится, так и скажи. Я перестану гулять с ним. Мы ведь уже взрослые, ты можешь мне доверять и быть со мной честной. Послушай, я знаю, мы выросли врозь, но...

— Боюсь, что у меня действительно остались чувства к нему.

— Ладно.

— И что теперь?

— Я больше не буду с ним встречаться. Это девчачий принцип: подруги дороже парней.

Офицер Джеймс закончил с бумажной работой касаемо Ронды и Джеральда и решил сделать отчет ночью. Саванна, Джеймс и Джексон поддержали его в этом решении, оставив Джорджа, Андерсона и Клинта в меньшинстве.

Часы показывали уже полдесятого вечера, но никто из взрослых в участке так и не появился.

— Боже, я провела шесть часов своей жизни в полиции, — Хельга потрясла своими «кандалами», глядя на Джорджа.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть жизнь, — высказался Джеральд.

— Джеральд, ты это серьезно? — вмешался Арнольд.

Хельга оторвала взор от стены.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей защите, Репоголовый.

Арнольд, казалось, вот-вот расплачется.

— О, мой Бог, — Джеральд перевел взгляд на нее. — Хельга, тебе, наконец, удалось! Ты сломала его.

— Заткнись, Шляповолосый!

— Нет, все в порядке, — Арнольд рассмеялся и снова повернулся к Хельге. — Просто... соскучился по прозвищам. Не думал, что по такому можно скучать, но, оказывается, я скучал.

На секунду Хельга забыла, что она находится в полицейском участке, прикованная к стулу. Все ее мысли были заняты Арнольдом. Впервые за долгие годы она улыбнулась при мысли о его имени. И ощутила тепло, прилившее к щекам.

Она отчаянно пыталась забыть его, жить дальше, но ничего не помогло. Она мучилась кошмарами о его предполагаемой смерти, и была уверена, что выплакала досуха все слезы. Она никогда не хотела верить в то, что его больше нет. И теперь была счастлива, что так и не сумела этого сделать.

— Я правда скучал по тебе, Хельга.

Она кивнула, стараясь скрыть румянец. На ее счастье, волосы упали прямо ей на глаза, и у нее появился повод отвернуться.

Арнольд подался вперед и заправил прядь обратно ей за ухо.

— Почему ты покрасила волосы?

И как заставить свой голос не дрожать?

— Хотелось перемен.

— А пирсинг? — его пальцы скользнули по ушной раковине, касаясь колец и стержней. Он осторожно дернул штифт со стразом в носовом хряще, улыбнувшись. В конечном итоге она мотнула головой и высунула язык. Его глаза широко распахнулись в удивлении, и он закусил губу. — Ого.

— Его я сделала, чтобы выглядеть вот так, — ответила она, прежде чем снова показать звездочку в языке.

Ронда и Фиби были увлечены серьезной дискуссией на протяжении почти целого часа. Беседовали они очень тихо, так, что никто не мог различить их шепот. Хельга знала, о чем они там беседуют, и, не будь она ограничена в движениях помимо своей воли, она тоже участвовала бы в обсуждении. Гребаный Джордж.

Арнольд присоединился к девушкам, расположившимся на полу, усмехнувшись, когда офицер Клинт понимающе покачал головой, прежде чем их оставить. Большинство флуоресцентных ламп не горели, лишь лампы под вентилятором освещали Джорджа и Андерсона приглушенным светом.

— Ребята, я думаю, вам нужно поговорить, — шепотом произнес Арнольд, поочередно переводя взгляд от Джеральда к Фиби.

— А чем я, по-твоему, тут занимаюсь? — отозвалась Ронда.

Фиби вымученно улыбнулась.

— Я ценю вашу поддержку, но сейчас, в самом деле, неподходящее время.

— Подходящее время никогда не наступит, — ответила Ронда, ободряюще положив руку на колено Фиби. — Эмоции — это отстой. Но тебе нужно быть с ним честной. Я поговорю с ним, скажу, что между нами все кончено, а потом появишься ты, чтобы его поддержать. Или вроде того, — она взглянула на Арнольда. — Знаю, Арнольд, в твоих генах — помогать людям, но позволь Фиби самой с этим справиться.

Арнольд кивнул, поднявшись, и спросил Андерсона, сможет ли он отпустить Джеральда, или хотя бы освободить его ноги. Андерсон вздохнул, но ответил согласием. Ронда шепнула что-то Джеральду на ухо, после чего ушла.

Джеральд и Фиби неспешно удалились в затемненную часть помещения, снова перейдя на тихий говор.

— А меня отпустите? — спросила Хельга, поджав губы.

— Нет, — Андерсон повертел ключами вокруг пальца.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты опасна.

Хельга сузила глаза, отогнув средний палец, и снова облокотилась о спинку стула. Арнольд хохотнул, и они с Рондой заняли места рядом с Хельгой.

* * *

Джеральд очень нервничал. Он не разговаривал с Фиби три года, но вот она здесь, готовая его слушать, и по-прежнему такая же красивая. Никогда ему не было так страшно, как в тот момент, когда он увидел ее, всю перепачканную копотью. Но сажа отмылась, и Фиби оказалась целой и невредимой, что его очень успокоило.

Это не его вина. Они взрослели порознь, потому что Хельга убедила Фиби его не прощать. Не то чтобы он винил ее, наоборот, он прекрасно понимал ее мотивы, но было до сих пор больно.

Довольно долго они сидели в тишине, погрузившись каждый в собственные раздумья, что даже и не замечали, что они не разговаривают.

Джеральд прочистил горло, обратив ее внимание целиком на себя.

— Прости за... всё. Я поступил неправильно, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы не потеряли эти три года.

Фиби простила его давным-давно, но не могла взглянуть на него, не восстановив в памяти ту ужасную картину, и ничего не могла с собой поделать.

— Ты потерял мое доверие.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Джеральд. — Мне жаль.

В самом деле, было еще столько всего, что он мог бы сказать. Либо она простит его сейчас, либо... либо они никогда больше не заговорят снова

«Черт возьми, если он пытается казаться скромным, то у него выходит слишком хорошо», — подумалось Фиби.

— Ладно. Я принимаю твои извинения.

Джеральд, расплывшись в улыбке, оторвал глаза от пола.

— Правда?

— Да. Думаю, будет лучше начать все заново. Как друзьям.

— Точно, — Джеральд поднялся на ноги и протянул ей руку. Фиби пыталась отогнать то знакомое чувство тепла от прикосновения его пальцев.

Неужели прошло целых три года?

— Я скучал по тебе, Фиби.

Ее щеки предательски пылали, когда они вступили в освещенную часть комнаты. Они заняли сидения, на сей раз — плечом к плечу.

Было странно, насколько глупым сейчас все это казалось.

* * *

В десять вечера появился дворецкий Ронды. Ее отец решил, что семь часов, проведенных в полицейском участке, — достаточно для наказания.

— Ох, слава Богу! — она с благодарностью кинулась навстречу Артуру, а потом крепко обняла его за плечи. Он внес за нее залог, поблагодарил полицейских и ждал, пока Ронда со всеми попрощается. — Не то чтобы с вами было не весело, но я очень хочу вернуться в свою постельку. Увидимся, — Ронда помахала рукой в заключительный раз. — Здорово снова увидеть тебя, Арнольд. Нам тебя не хватало.

Реба, мама Фиби, пришла вскоре после ухода Ронды. Она сочувственно обняла дочь, закидывая Фиби вопросами, как она себя чувствует, не ранена ли она, и не доставило ли ей пребывание здесь неудобств.

— Мам, я в порядке, правда. Спасибо тебе.

Реба не могла не отметить, как занимательно выглядит Хельга, будучи прикованной к стулу, имея возможность пошевелить только головой.

— Чем ты так не угодила полицейским?

Хельга закатила глаза, а Фиби рассмеялась. Реба отправилась разбираться с вопросами, касающимися освобождения. Технически, она не была официальным представителем Хельги, но знала, что никто этого проверять не станет. Их заботили только деньги. Фиби предстояло заплатить за восстановление лаборатории около пяти тысяч долларов, хоть большую часть расходов покрывала страховка. Впрочем, Эйкерман не выдвинули ей обвинений, несмотря на то, что копы считали иначе.

Добавилась еще и плата за Хельгу. Ее поймали за несколько больших граффити на городской собственности.

В общей сложности Ребе пришлось внести порядка девяти тысяч залога, чтобы отпустили обеих девушек.

Андерсон с опаской подошел к Хельге, потрясывая своим пистолетом на всеобщее обозрение. Он освободил ее руки и уже было приготовился к атаке, но ее не последовало — Хельга просто принялась потирать ноющие запястья. Освободив и ноги, Андерсон быстро отскочил к своему столу.

Хельга, наконец, приняла вертикальное положение, зажмурилась от головокружения и приблизилась к Фиби. Она ничего не говорила, лишь перевела взгляд от стульев к затемненной части помещения. Фиби знала, что это значит. Она притянула Хельгу к себе и заключила в объятия, пообещав ей вскоре позвонить и договориться снова встретиться. Хельга поблагодарила Ребу и поклялась своей жизнью вернуть уплаченную за нее сумму.

Двое нарушителей ушли.

Когда ближе к одиннадцати часам появился Джейми-О, он был готов устроить братцу хорошую взбучку, но, увидев русоволосую макушку, направился к ее обладателю.

— Бог ты мой, Арнольд!

— Привет, Джейми-О, — отозвался Арнольд, привстав.

— Ничего себе! Судя по всему, это был сумасшедший денек, — он ухватил Джеральда за шиворот. — Радуйся, что я прикрыл твою задницу. Дождался, пока предки уснут, сказав, что ты работаешь над коллективным проектом в библиотеке.

— И они купились? — засмеялся Джеральд.

— Пошли, — Джейми-О оглядел опустевший участок и попрощался: — рад был повидать тебя, Арнольд.

Арнольд махнул ему рукой.

— Пересечемся завтра с твоими родителями, — вторил Джеральд.

И вот их осталось двое.

Джордж постучал костяшками пальцев по краю стола, их с Андерсоном терпение подходило к концу. Было почти полдвенадцатого, и им хотелось, по крайней мере, быть готовыми уйти, когда на службу заступит новая смена полицейских.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Хиллвудское управление полиции, что у вас стряслось?.. Да... Нет, нет, я понимаю... Да, он побудет здесь. До завтра, — Андерсон повесил трубку и обратился к Арнольду: — Мне жаль, но твои родители задерживаются до завтра, они на операции.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Арнольд.

Хельга глухо топнула ногой.

— Сколько за него надо внести?

— Двести пятьдесят.

Хельга залезла в карман и вытянула оттуда три стодолларовых купюры.

— Сдачи не надо, — сказала она, бросив их Андерсону на стол.

— Надеюсь, мы с тобой больше не увидимся, — проговорил Джордж, отдавая Хельге баллончики с краской. Не самое умное его решение, но его уже сильно клонило ко сну.

— Я тоже, — ответил Арнольд прежде, чем Хельга вытянула его из помещения.

Она раскинула руки в стороны, вдыхая ночной летний воздух.

— Свобода!

— И я пока не хочу домой, — согласился Арнольд, потянувшись. Столь долгое сидение на одном месте не обернулось ничем хорошим для его позвоночника.

— Тогда давай я тебе кое-что покажу.

* * *

Арнольд, разинув рот, глядел на рисунок. Он был слишком хорош для того, чтобы называться «граффити» или даже «стрит-артом». Ему было самое место в галерее.

Хельга потрясающий художник.

Она покрыла стену 118 школы досконально прорисованным изображением Сан-Лоренцо. Она очень точно передала сходство коры деревьев, каждого листочка на них, цвет неба в их последнюю ночь там. Арнольд словно снова оказался в этом месте, даже почти слышал звук прибоя и щебетание птиц в лесу. Казалось, что даже если он годами будет смотреть на эту картину, то все равно будет постоянно находить новые детали.

Хельга уже наполовину нарисовала храм Зеленоглазых с водруженной на его вершине статуей с головой в форме мяча для регби.

— Вот это да, — Арнольд прикоснулся к реке, проведя пальцами по течению белых гребней волн. — Это... это невероятно.

— Определенно стоило моего ареста.

Арнольд потянул ее за запястье и отвел немного назад, чтобы они могли стоять и любоваться росписью шириной в тридцать футов вместе.

— Я спонтанно начала рисовать. Мне поручили задание по этому предмету в первый год высшей школы, и вскоре это стало всем, что меня заботило. Я забросила другие предметы, но рисование сдавала идеально, — она покачала головой. — Без преувеличения. Для моего последнего проекта я раскрасила статую, которую сама высекла.

— Ты и это умеешь?

— Да, я испробовала все формы искусства хотя бы раз, — она вздохнула, склонив голову влево. — Хотелось бы мне, чтобы кто-нибудь помог мне все это раскрасить. Мне кажется, я ошиблась с тоном вот здесь, — Хельга указала на едва уловимый падающий из угла свет, освещающий ступени храма. — Если бы у меня была хотя бы фотография для сравнения...

— Ты нарисовала это все от руки?

— По памяти.

— Боже... Ого, — только и сумел выдавить из себя Арнольд.

— Я хочу закончить статую, — Хельга снова повела рукой вокруг рисунка, — ты сможешь меня поднять?

Арнольд пробежал взглядом к крыше здания.

— Как ты вообще туда забралась?

— Лестница и подъемная система. Копы их конфисковали. Обошлись мне в четыреста баксов, но оно того стоило. Как-нибудь покажу тебе еще один масштабный и высокий рисунок.

Арнольда сбивала с толку сережка в ее языке, полностью приковывавшая внимание к ее губам.

Он поймал себя на том, что буквально пялится на Хельгу, и прокашлялся.

— Да, конечно, я смогу тебя поднять. Мне пришлось тащить отца по ступеням храма, когда он вывихнул лодыжку. А в нем почти две сотни фунтов веса.

— Смею заверить, что я гораздо легче, — Хельга издала смешок и, встряхнув баллончик с золотой краской, сняла с шеи черную бандану. — Надень. Не могу подвергать риску клетки твоего мозга.

— Хм, а твои будут в порядке?

— Мои уже повреждены, благодаря Хиллвудской системе государственных школ, — она вручила платок прямо ему в руки. — Я много лет не заботилась об этом, пока парень из магазинчика художественных принадлежностей не поинтересовался. Просто надень, Арнольдо, — он не стал возражать, присел возле стенной росписи и принялся ждать, пока Хельга взберется ему на плечи. Она сняла обувь и начала залазить. Очень нерешительно она закинула ноги ему за шею. Арнольд едва сдержал желание пройтись рукой по нежной коже. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, не волнуйся.

Хельга встала в полный рост, вдавившись в его плечи босыми пятками. Было немного некомфортно, но отнюдь не серьезная проблема. Нацепив бандану, он крепко обхватил Хельгу за голени. Он не собирался ее ронять.

Хельга одной рукой уперлась в стену, а другой принялась рисовать по бледным, сделанным мелом наброскам.

Процесс занял порядка двадцати минут. Когда все запланированное было разукрашено, она посмотрела вниз.

— Я закончила.

Хельга бросила баллончик с краской, и Арнольд, держась за стену, опустился на корточки.

Она соскользнула с его спины, ее сердце колотилось так сильно, что отдавалось гулом в ушах. Подняв краску, она положила ее в один из карманов пояса, и соединила ладони, покрытые перчатками.

— Небо завершу, когда верну назад лестницу, — проговорила Хельга словно сама себе. — Надеюсь, я правильно подобрала цвета.

— Все выглядит идеально. Я действительно чувствую, будто стою на скале и гляжу на все это сверху.

Хельга и впрямь идеально подобрала перспективу рисунка, который напомнил Арнольду об их первой экспедиции с одноклассниками. От этого вида захватывало дух.

Она с гордостью оглядела картину, отступив назад. Арнольд заметил ее подпись, сделанную розовым курсивом с сердечком над буквой «i». Она красовалась поперек верхушек деревьев дремучего леса.

— Почему «Джеральдин»?

— Мое второе имя. Нужен был псевдоним, чтобы меня не арестовали, — она помотала головой и постучала по кирпичу с подписью. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Хельга одернула руку так быстро, словно тело Арнольда было ядовито.

Хельга затеяла эту картину как мемориал Арнольду, его родителям и Зеленоглазым. Недели, проведенные там вместе с ними, были самыми замечательными, и, впоследствии, стали самыми ужасными в ее жизни. Но теперь, когда Арнольд вернулся... Что ж, она взглянула на нее с другой стороны. Сейчас рисунок стал казаться... счастливее. Словно закат стал романтичным, а не трагичным.

— Что бы ты хотел сделать, но не мог, с тех пор как оказался в джунглях?

«Поцеловать тебя», — тут же пронеслось в его мыслях, едва не сорвавшись с языка, но он сдержался.

— Сесть за парту в классе и учиться. Мне нравилось мое домашнее обучение, если это можно так назвать, но... было что-то очень комфортное в классной комнате мистера Симмонса.

Хельга усмехнулась и открыла кармашек на поясе, выудив набор отмычек.

— Могу тебе устроить это в пять секунд. Пошли, — она схватила Арнольда за руку и они вместе обежали вокруг здания. Хельга принялась возиться над первым попавшимся окном.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя снова арестовали?

— С тобой невесело, Арнольд. К тому же, Андерсон уже успокоился — отпустил меня всего лишь с предупреждением, — она подмигнула, когда окно отворилось. Приподняв раму, Хельга пролезла внутрь. Арнольд быстро последовал ее примеру, на всякий случай захлопнув окно. Он не мог поверить, что только что принял участие в такого рода проникновении в свою старую школу.

Впрочем, он уже посодействовал порче собственности, так разве будет иметь значение это маленькое посягательство?

Хельга держала его за руку и бежала по коридору, во всю глотку распевая гимн 118 школы. Арнольд смеялся и тоже пел, на удивление обнаружив, что даже помнит все слова. К тому времени, как они добежали до класса мистера Симмонса, они уже запыхались. Хельга попробовала две отмычки из своего набора, прежде чем дверь открылась.

Арнольд в благоговении застыл в дверном проеме.

Он действительно находился здесь. Это не было одним из тех снов, которые он видел во время заточения. Это было явью, и он твердо стоял на ногах.

Прошло семь лет, но тут ничего не изменилось. Те же старые деревянные парты, выстроенные рядами, классные принадлежности, разложенные на полках под окнами. На доске виднелись следы долгой работы над решением математического задания, а на столе мистера Симмонса стояла статуя награды «Учитель года», которую он получил еще когда Арнольд учился в его классе.

Арнольд провел рукой по каждой парте и подошел к своему месту, на котором он раньше сидел. Пластиковый стул казался гораздо больше, когда ему было девять. Арнольд все же умудрился засунуть колени под стол, было не очень комфортно, но терпимо. Он просто сидел, считая свои вдохи и выдохи.

Хельга уселась за стол мистера Симмонса, улыбнувшись, и закинула ногу на ногу. Арнольд не сводил с нее глаз, усмехаясь, словно в его голове роились не очень пристойные мысли. «Бедный парнишка из джунглей», — думала Хельга, — «такая сдержанная сексуальность». Также она думала о том, что сочла тот момент, когда он одарил ее улыбкой после того как сказал, что скучал по ней, лучшим в своей подростковой жизни.

Впрочем, нынешние мгновения оказались гораздо приятнее.

В его взгляде мелькнул проблеск некой опасной страсти. Как будто, если бы его не сдерживал стол, он бы уже исступленно целовал ее до потери сознания.

— Мне бы лист бумаги, — пробормотала Хельга, вскочив на ноги, и оглядела спинки каждого из стульев.

Арнольд рефлекторно потер затылок.

— Пожалуй, я уже привык и без нее.

Хельга заняла парту через несколько столов позади Арнольда, только на этот раз он развернулся и стал наблюдать за ней. Сев, она просто показала ему язык.

— Научи меня чему-нибудь.

Хельга откинулась назад на стуле.

— Что?

— Научи меня чему-нибудь, что я могу узнать только в школе. Пожалуйста.

Хельга чересчур драматично охнула и поднялась на ноги, после чего немного засуетилась, раздумывая, что же ей предпринять. Она решила остановиться на чем-либо, связанном с английским языком, поэтому взяла с полки рабочую тетрадь со словарем. Она бегло просматривала слова, уровень которых предназначался для шестого класса, поэтому она подумала, что Арнольд, скорее всего, знает большую часть из них. Но было одно слово, которое она никогда не использовала после того, как выучила. Она вернулась к уроку под номером три и отыскала его: _vista_.

Быстро взяв мел, она курсивом написала это слово на доске.

— Vista, — повторил Арнольд.

— Существительное. Значение: перспектива, красивый вид, особенно открывающийся сквозь длинный узкий проход, — Хельга также сделала набросок, нарисовав пляж, виднеющийся через маленькое окошко.

— Спасибо. Я обязательно запомню, — он улыбнулся, и постарался запечатлеть каждую деталь. Уличные фонари отбрасывали бледные тени на доску, Хельга написала слово как раз в освещенной полосе. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что она была художником до мозга костей, даже ее слова выглядели как произведение искусства. Она встала спиной к нему, положив одну руку на бедро, а другой провела по своим волосам.

Арнольд поднялся, вытянув из-под стола ноги. Те порядком затекли, долго упираясь в дерево. Он прошел к учительскому столу и взял мел, стер слово на доске и написал записку:

 _Дорогой мистер Симмонс,  
простите за это вторжение в ваш класс, но я не мог не взглянуть на него снова. Я очень скучаю по временам, проведенным в Штатах, особенно, по школе 118. Надеюсь, что у вас все хорошо. Я обязательно вскоре вернусь, чтобы рассказать о своем долгом отсутствии и завершить один из ваших особенных проектов.  
Спасибо вам за все.  
~ Арнольд._

— Как мило, — буркнула Хельга и взяла мел у него из рук. Покрутив его между пальцами, обдумывая послание, она задумчиво постучала по подбородку, как вдруг ее осенила идея.

 _Светает, и я вспоминаю_  
 _звук вашего голоса, достигающий моего слуха,_  
 _улыбки с детской площадки возвращаются_  
 _вам._

 _Много времен года сменилось с тех пор,_  
 _новое солнце целует мою кожу,_  
 _но я никогда не забуду_  
 _те ценные уроки:_

 _каждый — особенный,_  
 _любите мир,_  
 _чаще читайте._

 _С рассветом я вспоминаю_  
 _наше последнее прощание._  
 _Обещаю, что будущее будет для меня светлым_  
 _потому что вы научили меня всему._

Хельга вывела свое имя, затем полностью стерла и заменила на «Аноним».

Арнольд наблюдал за тем, как она пишет поэму, перечитывает каждую строчку, по меньшей мере, дважды, покуда не останется удовлетворена каждым словом. Она бросила мелок и отряхнула ладони в перчатках, с довольной улыбкой на лице. Это была первая поэма, которую она написала за столь долгие годы. И она была не об Арнольде. Это заслуживало похвалы.

— Пора уходить, — Арнольд взял ее за руку, и они покинули городскую собственность.

* * *

Хельга и Арнольд гуляли по городу. Она рассказывала про здания, которые изменились, были снесены или стоят до сих пор. По большей части, его район не изменился, но остальные части Хиллвуда казались для него загадочными.

Было далеко за полночь, и он понимал, что ему нужно домой — поспать, позвонить родителям, но он не мог заставить себя уйти. Было прекрасно созерцать город таким спокойным, несмотря на внушающую некоторые опасения темноту.

Они пришли в Тина парк, и Хельга остановилась на мосту. Дерево, из которого тот был построен, с годами изрядно потрепалось, и она не сомневалась, что подцепит занозу, но ей очень хотелось увидеть их облик в зеркальной водной глади. Посмотреть, насколько они изменились.

Арнольд стоял очень близко к Хельге, глядя на их отражение, покачивающееся на поверхности воды; лунный свет выхватывал из темноты серьги в ее ушах.

Арнольд был высоким, подтянутым, мускулистым... Сломленным. Рубец у него на бицепсе — единственный его изъян — виднелся даже в реке. Розоватая разрезанная плоть никогда не заживет как следует. Его взгляд словно принадлежал лицу сорокапятилетнего человека. Изумрудная радужка глаз хранила столько историй, столько шрамов, травмирующих воспоминаний... Он не выглядел на свои семнадцать.

Хельга стиснула пальцами перила моста. Никогда она не ненавидела свое отражение так, как в этот момент. Черная монобровь осталась нетронутой, розовые волосы чуть ли не каждую секунду выпадали от постоянного взаимодействия с химикатами. Она скучала по своим светлым волосам, ведь это являлось еще одним из того, что у них с Арнольдом было общего. А ее сережки стали казаться... такой безвкусицей. Может, ей стоило остановиться на двух или трех, и больше не портить кожу.

Остальное ее тело выглядело не так уж и плохо. Худоба являлась результатом того, что ей приходилось скрываться от копов и гоняться за детишками, норовящими испортить ее рисунки, а также нерегулярного питания — когда придется. Не из-за диеты, а из-за недостатка пищи.

Большой Боб был очень скупым, даже предпочел жить в задрипанном районе, лишь бы иметь возможность спускать свои деньги на тачки и безделушки. Да, Хельга обманывала Боба насчет карманных денег, но они всегда тратились на художественные принадлежности. В последнее время она также откладывала на обучение в колледже.

Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, куда хочет поступать и чем хочет заниматься; знала лишь, что искусство будет решающим фактором, но в нынешнем поколении можно было назвать от силы нескольких действительно успешных художников.

Впрочем, Арнольд считал ее действительно талантливой и верил, что ее ждет большое будущее. И это имело для нее гораздо большее значение, нежели поступление в престижное заведение искусства.

— Ты думал насчет колледжа?

Арнольд пожал плечами, оторвав взгляд от воды.

— Не то чтобы серьезно. Наверное, мне надо заново пройти школьную программу, ну, знаешь, как Билли Мэдисон*, прежде чем я смогу это осуществить.

— Вы посмотрите, только вернулся, а уже имеет представление о всяких популярных историях.

Хельга залезла в задний карман и, вытащив оттуда пачку сигарет, порыскала по поясу в поисках зажигалки.

— Ты куришь?

— Это лучше, чем пить, как мои родители, — пробормотала она в ответ с сигаретой во рту.

— Мне жаль, — он виновато перевел взгляд обратно на реку.

— А мне нет, — Хельга обхватила зажигалку одной рукой, извлекая искру, и сделала затяжку, заполняя никотином легкие. Она очень глубоко вдохнула, слетающий пепел обжигал ее пальцы. Хельга выпустила дым влево, абсолютно игнорируя Арнольда. Она держала сигарету в левой руке, искоса бросая взгляды на него. — Не то чтобы я пытаюсь надавить на тебя, наивного ребенка, но — не хочешь попробовать?

— Наивного ребенка?

— Арнольд, тебе может быть семнадцать физически, но внутри ты все еще десятилетний мальчик.

— Лишь потому что я уехал в джунгли...

— Не спорю, твои родители замечательные, но это не означает, что ты знаешь, как вести себя в столпотворении на концерте, какой символизм заложен в Моби Дике, или как уберечься от школьных хулиганов. Ты, небось, не знаешь, что такое фэйсбук, или как подкатить к девушке, не говоря уже об остальном. В джунглях тебе выпало немало страдать; известный психологический факт, что во время травмирующих обстоятельств включаются механизмы защиты. Отвлечение от эмоций и поведение как у ребенка — один из них.

— Не читай мне лекций по психологии, Хельга.

— Почему нет? Завидуешь, что я изучала ее в прошлом году?

Арнольд сфокусировал взгляд на сигарете, наблюдая за тем, как Хельга подносит ее к губам, втягивает дым и удерживает его, краем сережки в языке касается фильтра.

— Дай мне, — махнул он рукой перед лицом Хельги.

— Полегче, Репоголовый. Я просто решила тебя подколоть. Не нужно так отчаянно пытаться доказать мне, что я не права.

— Дай сюда сигарету.

Хельга закатила глаза и все-таки вручила ее Арнольду. Он попробовал взять ее так же, как и она, зажав между средним и указательным пальцами, но вышло довольно неловко.

— Немного расслабь кисть, — он выполнил указание и поднес сигарету к губам. — Вдохни. Ты наверняка закашляешься.

Арнольд со всей мощи своих легких вытянул дым из табака, ощутив, как попавший в рот пепел немного обжег его горло. Он отрывисто выдохнул и тут же стал сухо кашлять.

Хельга выхватила у него сигарету и сделала еще несколько затяжек, пока Арнольд прокашливался.

— Такой странный привкус во рту.

— В таком случае, лучше не целуйся с курильщицами.

Арнольд смахнул с глаз проступившие от кашля слезы.

— Ты много куришь?

— Только когда напряжена или расстроена. Так что... да, довольно часто.

— Знаю, что не имею права говорить, как тебе стоит жить, но...

— О, Боже, — Хельга дернула шеей, издав хруст. — Только не начинай рассказывать о раке легких, свои гребаные нравоучения, Арнольд. Тебя не было так много лет, что ты потерял всякое право указывать мне, что делать.

Он вздохнул, дотронувшись рукой до шрама и провел линию к своей пленной татуировке.

— Я все время думал о тебе.

Хельга уронила сигарету.

— Первые несколько лет, пока мы еще были с Зеленоглазыми, Джеральд, Фиби и остальные рассказывали мне, как у тебя дела. Видимо, они думали, будет неловко, если я сам спрошу. Я постоянно писал тебе, но так и не получил ответа. Некоторое время я думал, что ты действительно ненавидишь меня, и твое молчание — не притворство, — Хельга лишь стиснула зубы. — И пока мы переезжали, я продолжал думать о тебе. О том, как ты любишь походы, исследования, писать обо всем этом. И когда меня взяли в плен, лишь ты уберегла меня от отчаяния, мысль о том, что на свободе я увижусь с тобой, придавала мне сил.

— Прекрати, — Хельга недовольно помотала головой.

— Неужели ты совсем по мне не скучала?

— Это нечестно. Я думала, тебя нет в живых!

— Долгое время мне хотелось, чтоб так и было.

— _Не надо_.

— Когда мне сделали татуировку после освобождения, я просто разрыдался. Упал на колени и заплакал. Эта тату стала отметкой, которую я гордился носить, она символизировала, что я выжил. Это заставило меня еще сильнее стремиться к тебе. Но мои родители облажались. Да что уж там, все мы. Зеленоглазые помогли нам восстановить душевные силы, и в конечном итоге мы присоединились к другой экспедиции, которая согласилась помочь нам вернуться домой.

— Почему ты держал свое возвращение в секрете?

— Я сомневался, захочешь ли ты, или вообще кто-либо, снова увидеть меня. Я даже не был уверен, помнишь ли ты меня.

Хельга крепко зажмурилась, снова отвернувшись к воде.

— Как я могла забыть парня, которого любила? — раскрыв глаза, она пронзительным взглядом вцепилась в Арнольда. — Так что не смей стоять здесь и утверждать, что тебе не плевать на меня. Ты меня даже больше не знаешь.

— Ты по-прежнему прячешь свои чувства за агрессией. Могу сказать точно, что ты сдерживала свою скорбь о моей возможной смерти, подавляла свою любовь ко мне. Я знаю тебя, Хельга. И вот я здесь. Я _живой_. И ты, наконец, можешь идти вперед.

— Не смей читать мне лекций о моих чувствах, — зло прошипела она, делая широкий шаг назад от него. Кроссовком она раздавила свой окурок. — И не пытайся делать вид, будто имеешь хоть малейшее представление, через что мне пришлось пройти.

— Расскажи мне.

— У меня было пятнадцать драк за один семестр. Я три раза ломала пальцы, а еще мне сломал нос шестнадцатилетний парень. Мне было двенадцать. Я перестала писать стихи, перестала есть, перестала _жить_. Фиби каждое утро приходилось физически вытаскивать меня из кровати, но мне не хотелось шевелиться. Джеральду, кстати, пришлось не легче — мы просто сидели через дорогу от твоего пансиона и сдерживали слезы.

— Мне жаль.

Хельга горько усмехнулась.

— Засунь свои сожаления себе в задницу. Когда тебя освободили, ты мог бы написать. По крайней мере, _попытаться_.

— С момента нашего прощания прошло больше пяти лет. А ты _ни разу_ мне не ответила. Я был уверен, что ты не простила меня, что ты даже не захочешь говорить со мной. А Джеральд... Что ж, я думал, что он живет дальше, обзавелся друзьями...

— Как видишь, нет. Вместо этого он просто трахал девчонок, пока мозоль на хую не натрет, — Арнольд выглядел ошарашенным. — Мерзко, но это правда, — Хельга провела рукой по волосам, силясь унять дрожь. — Мы просто разрывались на части без тебя.

— Я... Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Тут нечего говорить, — она принялась сверлить его взглядом пуще прежнего, — все разрушено.

— Это не означает, что я не могу попытаться все исправить.

— Прежде всего исправь самого себя, а не пытайся спасти наши израненные души.

— Это глубокая мысль.

Хельга закатила глаза.

— Во мне говорит поэт, — Хельга взглянула на воду, и в ее голове возникла очередная идея. Она повернулась спиной к перилам и сняла свой полный полезностей пояс, тот шумно упал на деревянный помост. Хельга сбросила с ног кроссовки, сняла носки и принялась расстегивать джинсы.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоумевал Арнольд, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Собираюсь прыгать, — Хельга стянула с себя футболку и перчатки. Вскарабкавшись на край моста, Хельга вытянула руки над головой в стойке пловца.

— Зачем?

— Ж. О. Р.**, — тут же ответила она, рассмеявшись. Впервые она сказала это сама, обычно, напротив, дразня других за использование этой аббревиатуры.

— Жо... что?

Хельга уселась на выступ и повернулась к Арнольду.

— Дурацкий акроним из рэп-композиции. Все говорят это перед глупыми поступками, чтобы их оправдать. Потому что «живем один раз».

— О, ха, я понял.

Арнольд убрал руку с глаз, но направил их в сторону воды, а не полуобнаженной девушки в нескольких футах от него.

— Река не такая уж и глубокая, футов десять. Ты можешь удариться головой.

— Переживу, — ответила она, снова поднялась и уставилась на воду. Может, было и мелководно, но это ведь часть веселья.

— Погоди, — Арнольд подскочил к Хельге, ухватив ее за руку. Он сбросил обувь и вытянул ремень, прежде чем выскользнуть из футболки и джинсов. Хельга наблюдала за ним со смущением и неким благоговением при виде его тела. «Проклятье».

Он встал позади нее, осторожно взяв Хельгу за руку. Сердце ее прилипло к ребрам, а дыхание участилось. Арнольд провел большим пальцем по внутренней стороне ее ладони, ощутив шрам.

Еще одна причина, по которой она носила печатки.

— Инцидент с ножом, — прошептала она, — порезалась во время готовки.

Арнольд знал, что это ложь. Хельга никогда не готовила сама. Еще давно она говорила, что не умеет управляться на кухне. Палец остановился, и Арнольд сжал ее ладонь. Это только его вина.

— Готова?

— Ты нервничаешь? — Хельга взглянула ему прямо в лицо.

— Нет, — быстро ответил он, — это всего лишь небольшой прыжок.

— Тебе страшно, — передразнила она.

— Я один-на-один сражался с бойцом Лос Озоз, а ты говоришь, что я боюсь прыгнуть в маленькую речушку? — он лгал. И даже сам не знал, почему.

Почему это кажется страшнее, чем есть на самом деле?

… Потому что Хельга до сих пор не отпустила его руку.

Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как Хельга потянула его вперед, и они вдвоем нырнули в реку.

Было и в самом деле неглубоко, Арнольд даже почти касался дна, но было холодно. Шок для организма. Он резко вдохнул воздух и убрал волосы с глаз.

— И что это было?

— Иначе ты бы не прыгнул, — отозвалась Хельга и направилась к берегу. Она плюхнулась наземь и выжала волосы словно мокрую тряпку. Вытянув ноги, она подергала пальцами, возвращая им чувствительность. — Ого, такой бодряк.

— Рад за тебя, — ответил Арнольд, лег на спину и принялся балансировать на водной поверхности. По ночному небу плыли облака, дымкой прикрывая свет полной луны.

Хельгу одолела дрожь, она юркнула обратно в воду, создав брызги, и поплыла к Арнольду. «Стиль акулы: активирован», — подумала она. Хельга незаметно оказалась подле него, прежде чем дернула его по направлению к мосту, спрятавшись в его тени. Арнольд перевернулся со спины, отчаянно болтая ногами, и поплыл по направлению к ней.

— Хельга?

Оттолкнувшись от берега, она глубоко занырнула и сумела обхватить ногу Арнольда и потянуть его вниз. Он вскрикнул, прежде чем его легкие стали наполняться водой, и он увидел под ней Хельгу.

Она снова толкнулась к поверхности, и, оказавшись над водой, принялась истерически смеяться, вытирая с глаз проступившие от смеха слезы.

— До чего же просто тебя напугать!

Арнольд лишь поплыл к ней, показав язык, тем самым побудив ее сделать то же самое. Он улыбнулся и, кивнув на ее сережку в языке, спросил:

— Это больно?

— Было несколько дней после прокола, но теперь мне нравится. С пирсингом забавно целоваться.

— Ты... — Арнольд слегка покраснел, — часто это делаешь?

— Что именно? Целуюсь?

— Да.

— Раз в несколько месяцев, когда отправляюсь на вечеринку. Обычно после нескольких стаканов напитков, или когда один или два раза дуну.

— Дунешь?

— Бонг.

— Что?

Хельга хохотнула, покачав головой.

— Я курю марихуану... Это потрясно. Как-нибудь нужно и тебе такое устроить. Ты и так немного чудаковатый, но эта штука просто снесет тебе крышу.

— Ладно.

— Само собой, я не настаиваю. Вообще-то, ты можешь и отказаться. У тебя слишком чувствительные легкие и все такое.

— Я в порядке.

Хельга закатила глаза и, приплыв обратно к берегу, поднялась по мосту. Перескочив через перила, она еще раз отжала волосы. Арнольд наблюдал за ее силуэтом, движениями ее хрупкого тела, пока она подбирала свои вещи с моста. Он засмотрелся на ее изгибы, ноги — худые, но сильные. Теперь она остановилась и подалась вперед, глядя на него сверху. Она скрестила ноги, облокотившись бедрами на деревянный выступ. Руки легли вдоль ее тела, и ему пришлось направить взор в сторону, лишь бы не смотреть на ее грудь, которая, как ему казалось, вот-вот выпадет из бюстгальтера.

Хельга следила за ним взглядом, пока Арнольд шел по дну реки, выбираясь из воды. Она дотронулась до левой груди в поисках медальона... Но вспомнила, что перестала носить его возле сердца в прошлом году.

— Я скучала, любовь моя,— прошептала она, повернувшись к Арнольду спиной.

Он вышел на сушу и взобрался на мост. Просунув руку между балок, он ухватил Хельгу за лодыжку, отчего она вскрикнула и отскочила назад. Рассмеявшись над своей проделкой, Арнольд перепрыгнул через перила.

Хельга не отрывая глаз смотрела, как он одевается.

— Готов идти домой, Волосатик?

— Думаю, это я должен тебя проводить, — он перевел взгляд на Хельгу, и она закатила глаза. — Нельзя предавать старые привычки.

«Уж поверь, мне ли не знать», — пронеслось в ее мыслях, пока она застегивала пояс.

— Давай быстрее, я замерзла.

Когда они покинули Тина парк, решимости у Арнольда поубавилось. Его руки стали подергиваться, пальцы покачивались в желании дотянуться и взять ее ладонь в свою. Но он сказал себе, что не стоит вновь увлекаться ею, он просто не должен. Столько времени прошло.

Он больше не знает ее. Хельга Джи Патаки стала незнакомкой. Незнакомкой, которая любила его семь лет назад, которая поцеловала его три раза, но постоянно задирала, чтобы скрыть свои чувства. Теперь у нее был пирсинг в языке, она курила сигареты и марихуану, она задолжала полиции три с лишним тысячи долларов за граффити. Она порезалась ножом и оплакивала его отсутствие, как его погибель.

Но десятилетняя девочка, которую он знал и к которой испытывал чувства, никуда не делась. Хельга Джи Патаки, девчушка с двумя светлыми хвостиками и розовым бантом, была зарыта под годами не нашедших выхода гнева и ненависти ко всему миру.

— Хельга?

От страха кольнуло в спине, это был условный сигнал, чтобы пуститься бежать. Впрочем, она все же подняла взгляд на Арнольда, закусившего губу и нервно сложившего руки в замок. Она вздохнула и остановилась на середине спуска.

— Что?

— Мне не стоило оставаться в Сан-Лоренцо, — Хельга помотала головой. Она просто не могла сейчас этого вынести, их последний диалог до сих пор крутился в ее голове. — Я должен был уговорить родителей вернуться. Нас бы никогда не стали пытать, не взяли бы в плен, и...

— Это случилось. Ты не можешь вернуться назад во времени и все изменить. Все, что случается с тобой, делает тебя сильнее.

— Ты делаешь меня сильнее.

Хельга уставилась на ближайшую ступеньку, скрестив руки на груди.

— Тебе просто нравится сама мысль обо мне, о том, что я ждала твоего возвращения. Но я не ждала. Я двигалась вперед...

Арнольд ухватил ее за запястье и притянул к себе.

— А теперь скажи это, глядя мне прямо в глаза.

Он снова прикасался к Хельге. Он обвил рукой ее талию и смотрел прямо на нее. Она ощущала, как пристально он сконцентрировал взгляд на ее глазах, словно побуждая взглянуть в глаза ему. Ее руки сжались в кулаки, и Хельга толкнула его в грудь, но он не собирался сдаваться. Она уставилась на воротник его футболки, следила за движениями кадыка, когда Арнольд сглотнул.

— Скажи, что не любишь меня.

— Это не так просто! — найдя силы, Хельга вырвалась из его хватки, но Арнольд быстро среагировал и успел поймать ее за перчатку, расстегнув липучку. Воспользовавшись замешательством Хельги, он стянул перчатку с ее руки, и теперь их ладони были крепко прижаты друг другу.

— Откуда у тебя шрам?

Хельга попыталась разнять руки.

— Порезалась ножом для бумаги.

— Для открывания писем?

— Да. Если держать его неправильно, то можно пораниться.

Арнольд пропустил между ее пальцев свои, сдерживая движения Хельги.

— Какое мое письмо это было?

Она опустила взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы.

— Последнее.

Арнольд отпустил ее руку, вынудив Хельгу наконец взглянуть ему прямо в глаза. Ее собственные были влажными от подступающих слез, и, прежде чем проронить хоть одну из них, Хельга побежала.

* * *

Никогда в жизни ноги не несли ее так быстро, а в сердце так не болело. Сейчас Хельга безудержно рыдала, обрывисто глотая воздух между всхлипами. Она только-только начала принимать его смерть, и вот появляется он, живой и здоровый, и ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто семь лет не разделяли их.

Свернув на свою улицу, она пустилась бежать изо всех сил, едва завидела свой дом. Она была уже близко.

Звонкий крик вырвался из ее груди, когда чья-то рука ухватила ее за талию и оттащила к соседнему дому.

Хельга убрала волосы с глаз, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

— Господи Иисусе, Арнольд! — она сделала два глубоких вдоха, прежде чем немного успокоиться. — Никогда больше так не делай! — выкрикнула она и ударила его по плечу. Хельга была уверена, что ее сердечный ритм после такого испуга никогда не вернется к нормальному.

Арнольд подался вперед и вытер ручейки слез с ее щек, одновременно облизнув нижнюю губу, после чего прикусил.

Хельга залилась румянцем, наблюдая за этим невинным действием.

— Ты все еще любишь меня?

Хельга избегала этого семь лет. Семь долгих, трудных, сломивших ее дух лет. Хельга не испытала ни минуты настоящего счастья без него. Даже когда он писал ей, она чувствовала себя жалкой. Тогда Арнольд должен был поцеловать ее в ответ, но вместо этого он ее _оставил_. Ее сердце восприняло это так, словно он умер. Он не может вот так возвращаться сейчас и задавать такие вопросы, он просто не имеет на это права!

Да кем, черт подери, он себя возомнил, зажав ее в углу и закусив губу так, словно еле себя сдерживает?

Хельга оттолкнулась от стены и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, притянула к себе так быстро, что у него даже не было времени осознать, что Хельга его уже целует.

Арнольд точно не знал, кто из них плачет, или же они оба в слезах; или ему это и вовсе почудилось, но как только он прижал Хельгу к себе, возвращая ей поцелуй с той же интенсивностью, она вдруг отстранилась.

— Спокойной ночи, Арнольд, — прошептала она, обогнула его стороной и, рысцой преодолев расстояние до своего дома, заскочила внутрь.

* * *

Арнольд в прострации шел домой, совершенно не заботясь о промокшей одежде, прилипшей к телу, или о том, что он дрожит.

Он забрался в пансион по пожарной лестнице. Оказавшись на крыше, он был готов поклясться, что слышит Хельгино «спокойной ночи» в шуме ветра.

Он явственно ощущал ее сережку прижавшейся к его зубам, задержавшейся на его губах. Он вздохнул и провел ладонями по предплечьям в попытке запечатлеть в памяти ощущение ее кожи.

Арнольд оглядел свой город, свой дом, темные крыши, освещаемые полной луной. Уличные фонари были выключены, и лишь в нескольких домах горел свет. Наверняка подростки допоздна смотрят телевизор или общаются в интернете. На эстакаде тоже было спокойно, разве что проехало несколько грузовиков.

Он окинул взглядом городской пейзаж, единственным, что в нем выделялось, были гигантские небоскребы, возвышающиеся в центре города. Но оно и понятно. Арнольд тоже предпочел бы большие высокие здания старому разбитому кварталу.

Он уже собирался развернуться и направиться в дом, как вдруг темное пятно с размытыми очертаниями привлекло его взор.

Арнольд пытался сконцентрировать зрение, чтобы убедить себя в том, что увиденное не является игрой света. Или от недостатка сна и обилия флуоресцентных огней он стал бредить? _Не может быть_.

* * *

Арнольд проснулся в том же месте шестью часами позже, подложив руки под голову на цементный выступ, когда на горизонте уже всходило солнце.

Город начинал просыпаться, по шоссе неслось уже гораздо больше машин. Автомобили сигналили, играло радио, звуки заполняли атмосферу — раскинувшийся внизу квартал наслаждался воскресным утром. Домашние питомцы свободно бегали, лаяли и мяукали, встречая рассвет, пока родители отправлялись за завтраком. Соседи с чашками кофе махали друг другу в знак приветствия, мальчонка-развозчик бросил к дверям свежую газету.

Арнольд оторвал взгляд с земли, чтобы отыскать то, что он надеялся обнаружить.

Вдох застрял в горле, когда он увидел нарисованное алой аэрозольной краской сердце с двумя наспех выведенными инициалами в центре.

У Арнольда не осталось ни единого сомнения на этот счет.

Это было сердце Хельги.

 **Конец.**

* * *

* Билли Мэдисон — главный персонаж одноименного фильма, по сюжету которого Билли, наследнику невероятно богатого владельца сети отелей, предстоит в ускоренном темпе — всего по две недели на каждый класс — заново закончить школу, начиная с первого класса, чтобы стать руководителем компании отца.

** Подразумевается отсылка к песне The Lonely Island, Adam Levine & Kendrick Lamar — Y. O. L. O. На языке оригинала "you live only once", в дословном переводе: "живешь один раз".


End file.
